Bloody Darkness
by Insanely Clear
Summary: Just like in the cliche horror movies, Katerina gets locked inside the oh so spooky castle. When she comes out to face the shadows who are following her in the castle, she comes across a creature who has come to collect her soul. Loki, God of Mischief, has come to punish Katerina for what she has done. But, little does Loki know, that Katerina is quickly forming a plan of her own.


Why are the hallways always dark? The dark makes everything more frightening. One never knows what's lurking in the darkness. A hand could reach out at you and pull you into the walls. A chair creaking could sound like the voice of the dead. The dark makes everything more ominous.

The darkness was my friend once. I was born in it, molded by it. I did not see the light until the carnage was over but, by then it was nothing more than blinding. I watched helplessly as my team was slaughtered by the very people we were supposed to protect. I was the lone survivor. And I will always be chained to the floor where the blood of my allies still lies. Alone and in the dark.

I was angry for a long time not only at myself or my enemies, but at the world. They threw me into the arena knowing the probability of my death. Death was one of the conditions of my contract. But, I couldn't care less. I was trapped in this world and the only way to get out was to die. So, I asked "where do I sign up?"

And here I was, in the shadows of the darkness, again, alone. One would think that I would be used to the dark but, in the dark, I'm dripping in blood.

I walked down one the hallways, feeling along the wall. My fingers felt every crack on the wall. This was an old place. Once lit up in celebration of the "gods" and "goddesses" who roamed our land, who treated themselves to parties every week. They were more than royalty. Their blood was sacred. But now, it stood empty. The gods were banished from Earth because they did not belong here. The gods claimed that it was the unspoken truth of humanity, that we crave subtigation and that in the end, we will always kneel.

But the people of that time claimed that they would never kneel to people like them. But, they weren't people at all. They possessed the powers of no simple being. They were of great blood.

But, no god is here now. Instead it's me. Wandering the halls wondering where the hell I was going.

There was supposed to be a door on my right somewhere. I'm not sure. I've only been in this castle once before and it was during the day. I could be in the basement for all I know. The dungeons, even.

This will probably end up just like those stupid movies. Something or someone will grab me in the dark; I will fight for my life, and probably be hanged from my thumbs in the dungeon begging for sweet Death.

I begged for death once before and he never came. If it happens again, I'll take the liberty of doing it myself.

The still air suddenly got cold. Whispers of cold air brushed at my face and pushed my hair back. Like the air was caressing my face. It was soothing but also really fucking creepy.

But, why is there cold air? It's the middle of summer. It has to be at least 70 degrees right now. It's only like 11 o' clock. I'm wearing black jeans, a blazer with a vest underneath, and pumps. If anything, I should feel hot.

Something wasn't right but nothing is right about this situation.

My jaw locked but I continued on. My steps became slower as I went down the rest of the hallway. Anything could happen. Or nothing could happen. It's an empty castle. There's nothing to be afraid of. No one's here. I'm not even supposed to be here.

Stupid janitor didn't know I was in the ballroom and locked me in. Being in a castle at night. How lovely. This could only be more cliché if it was thundering outside.

And just like that, the lightning illuminated the trees and the world I so craved to be in. The thunder shook the walls, making me shiver in pleasure. I've always had a thing for thunderstorms. The power and beauty of the sky's nature is breathtaking.

But, of course that would happen. So, I was locked in a castle, in the dead of night, in the middle of a thunderstorm, and it's pitch black.

A shiver ran down my arms and I had goose bumps running up my legs.

My eyes looked to the left even though I was shrouded in darkness. I felt like someone was behind me. Lightning struck again and illuminated the hallway for a fraction of a second. I saw a shadow not far behind me. I jumped back and warned whoever it was that I had a knife. This was clearly not the case. I waited in the dead silence.

The lightning struck closer this time, turning the sky to day for about thirty seconds. I saw that the shadow I had seen was just a statue of armor.

This was paranoia at its worst. Of course there were statues of armor in a castle. Duh. The darkness is affecting my intelligence or just my common sense.

I finally got to the door I had been looking for. At least I had an idea of where I was. 2nd floor, right of the grand staircase that intimidated anyone who bowed before it.

It was a heavy metal door. It took some strength to open it just a fraction. It made a loud creak noise as the heavy metal dragged across the stone floors.

It was a small room compared to the other rooms in the castle. There were three windows that were made of crystals. The red glass of the window shards danced across the ground when the lightning struck and symbolized my baptism. Was this room welcoming me home?

Maybe, I should just stay here for the night and wait 'till someone can help me.

It shouldn't take too long. It's already eleven thirty. And tomorrow it should open up early for like cleaning and stuff, right? Tomorrow is... Sunday.

Oh my god. Tomorrow is Sunday. Tomorrow the castle is closed to tourists and will remain closed until Monday morning. This cannot be happening. This has to be a fucking dream. Fuck.

I slammed my fists against the walls and fell to the floor. How the fuck could this be happening? Of all people, I would be the one to get stuck in this gigantic castle. Please, don't let me end up like the stupid girls who die in horror movies. I don't want to die, yet. If I don't die at the hands a crazy murderous lunatic, I'll die of hunger. I haven't eaten in a little over a week and it was getting to me. I was on my knees, pulling violently at my hair when I heard a noise. It sounds like a dragging sound. Something was being dragged and picked up and then dragged again. It sounded heavy. Like a heavy metal pipe or something.

Who would be dragging around a pipe? Who's here to begin with? The castle is empty. I was the only dumb one to be locked in here.

But, as the dragging sound came closer, I had a sense that it wasn't the plumbing. Someone else was here with me.

I got up unsteadily, hanging on to the wall for support. I kept my back to the wall because I didn't want anything to grab me from behind. I try to look around the room for anything that could be made into a weapon.

I could hardly see the room around me. But, the lightning helped me see. There was a wardrobe to my right. If I went in there, I could end up in Narnia.

Seriously?

What if it was the janitor or something? What if he forgot something and came back for it? I could leave!

Thinking irrationally, I waited for the lightning and went for the door. This was my chance to get out of here.

I stepped out of the door frame and saw a figure to my left. I sighed in relief and ran to him. It was clear that it was a him because it was a tall bulky figure.

Seconds before I got to him, I realized how wrong I was. It wasn't the janitor. I wasn't getting out of here. This is my worst nightmares coming true.

The figure had a crown on. But, it wasn't just a crown. Two golden horns reached towards the sky and then back. His clothing didn't resemble a janitor's outfit. It was leather robes. And the "pipe" wasn't a pipe at all. It was a scepter. And a single glowing ball of blue hovered towards the top of the spear.

Was I standing in front of Death himself? Has he come to take me?

But, I'm nobody. I was somebody but not anymore. I chose to leave that life and pursue a normal life for myself. I wanted to be a boring housewife but, I haven't gotten married in the past three years.

This is just lovely, ain't it?

"Are you here to kill me?" I ask the figure.

He smiles, showing his perfect, straight, pearly whites. He laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, you poor insignificant creature. Did you really think I would look for you just to kill you? That would be only too easy. You must be punished for what you have done. Oh, yes. I know all about your life. How could you choose to have a "normal" life when you're not normal at all? Fierce feline. Did you really think you could run? Did you really think you could hide? You are covered in blood my dear, and every step you take, the blood drips to the white floor. You're stained. You're tainted. The only god you will kneel before, the only god you will plead mercy to is me."

We stood there facing each other. Not another word came out of his lips. He just smirked in the darkness. So, it wasn't a murderous raving lunatic wandering the halls. It was my reckoning. My end. Again?

My breathing slowed. This figure was going to kill me but I didn't feel the urge to scream and run. Then again, I never scream and run away. I run in the direction of my enemies. In this case being this mystery figure.

He claimed to know what I've done. He knows about the life I so craved to bury. The evil was leaking from where I tried to bury it.

How does he know? Did someone tell him? Was he a part of the operation? How does he know who I am?

None of that mattered now. He made it clear. I was to be punished but how? And where? He also left out the part where I would burn in hell for eternity. But there was something about him that was bringing someone else out of me.

"Make your move" I said taunting him.

He scoffed.

"You think you could intimidate me. You think that you can faze me. No, no, no poor child. I am a god you dull creature. I will not be intimidated by something as simple as a human."

I found this "god" rather alluring. He stood there declaring death yet instead of being afraid, I wanted to be closer to him. To feel his cold breath on my face. Run my hand down his chest. To pull him against me. My breath started getting shaky.

"Is that a hint of fear I hear? Oh, yes. But, your eyes deceive me. Your eyes..."

I stared straight into his eyes. I was not afraid "almighty god". You think you know everything but you're wrong. It's not fear you hear, it's the shock of my arousal.

What happened to the girl who was stupid enough to be locked inside of a castle? What happened to the girl who was afraid of the dark? Because in her place was the old me. The old me who craved danger. The old me who welcomed her enemies with a kiss on each cheek. The old me is back from the dead. She rose from her shallow grave.

And now she wanted to play. Not to kill, or mane. I wanted this god to myself.

I've never gotten what I wanted by asking or pleading. That's child's play. I've learned to take what I want with force. No pleading. Just take.

You want to take me and punish me, yes?

Well, you know who I am, and when I want something, I always take it.

I stood there already forming my plan while watching his every move. He thinks he can intimidate me and frighten me with his threats but it was having the opposite effect. His almost whisper silent voice had such strong confidence that it only made him more alluring. With every word, I craved to be closer to him.

Was the becoming a game of cat and mouse? He came for me and now I'm coming for him. But who was gonna make the first move?

I continued to stare at him. My body remained as still as the silence around us. But, my fingers start to tap impatiently against my thigh.

And, of course, he noticed it.

"Are you nervous, love?" he smirked.

"Hmph. It's not anxiety that has me now. It's impatience my lovely god."

"Impatience for your death? Oh, dear child, are you trying to sweet talk me?" he laughed.

"Not exactly. It's you who has been doing all the sweet talking. You just haven't realized it."

For the first time since we crossed each other, he looked utterly confused.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of all this talking. When does the fun stuff start?" I ask impatiently.

"So, eager. But, for what? What are you hiding under the pale skin? Such a lovely creature" he whispered, "you really are the most interesting creature I have ever come across."

"I wish I could say the same" I said as I yawned at his beauty.


End file.
